


Xie Xie Ni(Thank you), Dean!

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hysteria!Dean, Large Breasts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slutty nun fever(fake disease), Vibrators, case fic-ish?, sexy lingerie, tight pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saved a sexy and gorgeous Asian woman from drunken guys in a bar, and gave her the best continuous orgasm ever! </p><p>Luckily, the sexy Asian babe is a Chinese fox monster, which is a hybird of a were-fox and a succubus. She turned Dean into a sexy woman with Large tits, tight pussy and strong sexual needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xie Xie Ni(Thank you), Dean!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraOswin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/gifts).



> Happy New Year! 2016! Dear everyone!
> 
> Okay, I have to say it again!  
> English is not my mother language, also this work is unbeta'd!  
> I know English here is horroble, but if you don't wanna help me, just be very tolerant ok?  
> Welcome to proofread this fic. you can just copy-correct-paste it in the comment area.  
> or you can leave your email or AO3 account then I'll contact you later.  
> (It's not like I can find anyone in real life to proofread a shameless smut fan fiction. :P )

The story happened in middle of season 1. In which no one dies except for monsters.  
Dean’s 26. Sam’s 22.

P.S.There's no such thing as “Slutty Nun fever”! I made it up! 

 

Dean woke up in the late morning, he's pretty much still hang over.  
Sam's out for physical training, jogging as usual.  
The breakfast Sam bought from a nearby dinner still warm on the table.  
“You are the best younger brother, Sammy!” Dean said to himself. Every time when Dean comes back to motel at midnight, Sam will bring him breakfast next morning, with his favorite menu. Cheese burger, French fries, a small fruit box (Sam insists on it), and hot black coffee.

Dean felt a bit unbalanced, like balancing his body was a difficult task, but he managed to sit at the table, he started eating the cheese burger and felt that the burger was much bigger than yesterday. They went to the same diner for breakfast yesterday morning, Dean complained about the burger was too small, he could finish eating it in less than 4 bites.  
“So the dinner did improve, great!” Dean thought. 

 

Sam opens the door and comes in. He’s dumbfounded. “Who is this sexy babe?” he thinks. Did Dean bring another girl in, in the hour he went out for jogging?  
The young woman looks not more than 25, just like Dean’s age. 

She’s got this sexy dark blonde short hair, not as short as Dean, but not even Sammy-long. The short hair didn’t cover any inch of her creamy neck or cure ears or sexy collar bone.  
She has beautiful green eyes shining like emerald, creamy pale skin but looks healthy.  
She has large tits and extreme small waist, and sexy round hips looks so soft. 

She’s wearing one of Dean’s white T-shirt and Dean’s black boxer, actually they look loose and obscene on her. The breast part is overly stretched out, but the waist part is loose. Her cheek is pink with cute freckles, which looks like she just got fucked. The white T-shirt is almost transparent and Sam can see her large tits and perky nipples. Even the pink, coin sized areolas are clear to be seen. Sam has to control the urge to pull and play with them, his bulge is now obvious. 

“Hi!” Sam has to say something, instead of staring at the strange girl’s nipples like a perv. He moves to the other chair by the table to hide his bulge.

“Thanks, Sammy! You’re the best brother of the year. The breakfast, I mean.” Dean continues eating.  
“Well, you’re welcome. I guess? How did you know my name?” Sam talks to the girl but couldn’t dare to watch her tits anymore.  
“By the way, where’s Dean?” Sam asks curiously.

“What? Here I am, Sammy. Are you blind or something? Running makes you dumb or what?” Dean finishes the last bite of the burger and says,  
“Hey, ya’think the burger gets bigger today?” Dean laughs. Typical Dean’s laughing.  
That’s the time Sam realizes this is Dean.

“Oh shit, you really are Dean! The eyelashes, and lips, and perky ass, you really are Dean!” Sam says like it’s biggest discover in the century.  
“What are you talking about, Sammy?” Dean’s still eating his fries, and can’t follow the dialog at all.  
“You haven’t noticed anything, weird? Forget about it, just go to the mirror in the bathroom, Dean!” Sam gets a bit angry, he doesn’t know why? Maybe Dean got cursed by a witch and he didn’t even notice?  
“Dean! NOW!”  
“Okay, okay! I’m on my way!” Dean stands up slowly and still feels unbalanced.  
“What the hell? Fuuuuuuuuck!!!!!”  
Sam hears the screaming form the bathroom.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“So you saved this woman in a bar, and gave her the best sex, according to you. And the next morning, you became a woman?” Sam tries to analyze.  
“No, Sammy. She said it’s best orgasms ever. Not me!” Dean corrects proudly.  
“Okay, okay, then how come you pissed her off and made her to curse you into a woman?” Sam says incredulously.  
“I don’t know, dude. Maybe this witch screwed up her magic spell or something. Or maybe she thinks being a woman is a good thing. How do I know? But she did said something weird before she left.” Dean says as if just remembered something.  
“What?” Sam asks.  
“She said a spell, which was like, sheesh thee.” Dean tries to bring the memory back.  
“You said she’s form China, to spend a vacation here in states?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then, it’s probably, Xie Xie Ni, which means THANK YOU in Chinese.”  
“Oh, I forgot my nerd brother can even read Chinese!”  
“I can’t. But it’s like common sense, you know. The ways to say THANK YOU in other languages.”  
“Okay, college boy. I’m not arguing with you! So, how do we fix this?”  
“Research. Find out what cursed you and find the cure, then we change you back.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
“But before that, we gotta buy you some bras and panties.”  
“No way! I’m not wearing any of those chick clothes!”  
“Not a choice, Dean. I’m not letting you go out bra-less and panty-less. You’re not Paris Hilton.”  
“Funny one, Sammy. Let’s go shopping then.” Dean giggles. 

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

In the mall, they enters a lingerie store, Dean acts like a crazy middle age perv, he goes straight into the lingerie corner of the related adult shop, which is a special corner separated by a red curtain with NC-17 warning on it. Dean is playfully teasing Sam with those goods.

“How’s this one, Sammy? My tits and pussy can breeze freely?” Dean picks up a transparent black lace underwear, which looks like a swim dress but got the tits and crotch areas open.  
“That’s not very practical, I think it loose the function of the underwear.”  
“Shut up! Nerd! The function of women’s underwear is to please men! And easy to have sex!” Dean smirks and picks up another one. This one is made of soft adjustable leather bands, and in the area of lady parts, there’s a buckle you can fasten a vibrator.  
“I’d like that!” Dean says dirtily and switches on the vibrator.  
“Cut it out, Dean! You’re not a porn star, you are a hunter! You don’t need a vibrator.” Sam grimaced.  
“Check it out, Sammy! This is handy and pretty!” Dean shows a pink lace panty, with open crotch design and a pearl chain decoration laid in the middle crotch part.  
“You have a very good taste, girl! Those are all best sellers in our store.” says a blonde girl with a round name sticker “Alona” on her both nipples. The super small G-string covering her pussy is barely there, you can see her pussy when she walks. She wears exactly the underwear Dean picked up first, in dark purple color.  
“You too. Sweetheart! Love what you wear. Looks really nice.” Dean enjoys the obscene looks like a perv.

“Stop it! Dean! Sorry miss he’s….no, she’s uh… a bit excited. Her first time visit a place like this.” Sam apologize to Alona.  
“Aren’t you a thoughtful boyfriend? You’re lucky to have an open-minded girlfriend like her.” Alona winks to Sam.

“Look it this, the string of the pearl chain is made of a stretchy rubber, so it is flexible. The pearl will rub your clit and lips so good and makes you needy for sex. The pearl can be pulled aside like this when you get fucked. The design is improved, it won’t like the first generation makes your pussy hurt, instead, the pearls can massage you so well and makes you so wet like a faucet.” Alona says in a sexy naughty tone.  
“Nice!” Dean gets very excited, the strange tingly feeling is coming from downside, she can feel the slick coming from her pussy.  
“Dean! We’re not here for sex goods! Comfortable underwear for hunting, understood?” Sam tries to whisper but failed.  
“Okay, okay! I’m just looking.” Dean answers with smirks.  
“Alona, can you recommend some comfy underwears, good for exercising?” Dean softly caresses one of Alona’s sticker coverd nipple on purpose, she smiles like just orgasmed.  
“Yeah sure, honey.” Alona puts on a bath rope and holds Dean’s right arm, and walk through the curtain to natural cotton underwear corner.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

When they walks into the store, Dean wears 3 layered large male flannel shirts and a pair of very baggy jeans. Alona didn’t notice Dean’s gorgeous body, but now she does.  
“What a shame, you have such a porn star sexy body! You should never cover it!” Alona is adjusting the shoulder straps of the bra on Dean in the fitting room.  
“Hear that? Sammy?” Dean increased her voice meanly. 

Dean walks out to show off her large tits settled in white cotton soft, half cup bra, which makes Dean’s breasts even perkier, and Dean wears a low waist cut white panty made of the same fabric.  
“She’s got a 38 F Cup boobs, and 5’8” tall with long legs, sexy round butt even I want to fuck it. You’re so lucky, man! Should never cover her up like that!” Alona smirks and pinches Sam’s muscular arm. 

“Thank you. Please cut off the price tags, she’s wearing it now. We’ll take 6 sets of that.” Sam flushes. He can’t argue with that. Dean’s new body is so sexy like hell. He’s so hard now he can cut diamonds.  
“Thank you, too. You sure you don’t want any of the sexy ones?” Alona asks.  
“Sammy…Please?” Dean has no credit cards in female names, so Sam’s the only one who can decide what to buy.  
“No, thanks! The comfy ones only.” Sam answers immediately.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“Dean, why is the female underwear so expansive?”  
“Don’t know. Because dumb boyfriend pays it? But this one is really comfortable. The disgusting tits shaking feeling is gone. However… I feel that I wet like a whore down there, is that even normal?”  
“Yeah, I guess. I mean your new born lady parts are not used to clothes, so it’s possible it lubricates to decrease the resistance. To make your body feel more comfortable.”  
“Gosh Sammy! You are such a mood killer! If not because your Winchester handsome face and muscular, tall figure, I wonder if you’ll ever get laid!” Dean complains on driver’s seat, which is for her now very large. 

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“Sammy, you still awake?” Dean says on the other bed.  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t feel right! Actually it’s really bad.”  
“What Dean? You ok?” Sam is a bit worried.  
“My pussy is very itchy and so wet, even burns. I can’t sleep at all. Maybe, uh… y’think? ”  
“What? I don’t get it.”  
“You think…? Maybe the witch turned into a chick and gave me STDs?”  
“You said you gave her best orgasm ever!”  
“I did! And she loved it. But who knows? Maybe she screwed up the THANK YOU spell, maybe she just graduated from Hogwarts the day before we met?”  
“Dean, you said only nerds read Harry Potter.”  
“Hey, I watched the movies, movies are okay!”  
“Dean, let me see it.”  
“No way! I’m not showing my little brother my pussy!”  
“I checked Jess’s lady parts all the time, I know what a healthy pussy looks like. And Dean, have you ever looked at a pussy nicely?”  
“What kind of perv checks out girlfriend’s pussy? Alright, ok, I’ll show you.”

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Sam cleaned his both hands and used both thumbs to spread Dean’s pussy lips wide open.

“Okay, let me take you to the doctor.”  
“What? No! That bad?”  
“It looks really angry red and swollen, maybe you’re really sick. You said it’s itchy and burns, it’s not normal. You’re not bleeding, so not in a period, either.”  
“No! I mean, yeah maybe I’m sick. But I’m not going to a doctor. Let a strange man poke my pussy with his fat fingers, or worse, fuck me with that evil tongs like tool!”  
“Dean, you watched too much bad porn. It’s called a speculum. And it’s for medical use not for sexual pleasure. We’re going to a doctor. I’ll find you a female one.”  
“Okay. But no poking.”  
“No poking.” Sam smiles. Dean, female or not, is his silly big brother.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Sam found him a female gynecologist as promised, who has a night clinic for emergency cases.  
“Come on in. You both have a seat.” Dr. Daneel Harris is a charming red hair woman in her early 30s.  
“So Deanna, I’m glad your partner is also here. ” Dr. Harris nods at Sam.  
“Yeah, doc. Dean feels itchy and burns in her lady parts.” Sam says worriedly.  
“Hey, I am right here!” Dean protests.  
“Okay, before I examine Dean, I’d like to ask a few personal questions just for standard procedures, Dean you must be honest with all of these questions, ok?  
I’ll ask Sam stay out of the room, for your privacy. I know your partner Sam must be worried sick. But he has to stay out of the room for a moment, ok?” Dr. Harris says quite normally. But both Sam and Dean flushed at the word “partner”. 

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“Dean, when was last time you had penetrative sex?”  
“uh…never.” Not in this body and never as the one to be penetrated. Dean thinks.  
“Okay. Have you inserted any object into your lady parts lately?”  
“No! Of course not. I won’t put anything into my pussy. I’m not that kinky.” Dean flushes.  
“When is last time you masturbated and gained sexual pleasure? ”  
“Well…maybe never?” Dean never did, not in this body.  
“Okay, so you neither had penetrative sex and nor ever once masturbated? ”  
“Yeah. correct.”  
“Okay, how about anal sex?”  
“No, never had anal sex, either.”  
“O…kay. Please go to the examine room and wait for me.”

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Dean goes into the examine room, a pink uniformed nurse asks her to take off her jeans and panty, and wait on the examine chair.  
The chair looks exactly like in the porn, so as the scary shiny metal tools.  
Dean feels excited and scared, she doesn’t know is the female body or the nakedness lets her feel so vulnerable. 

Dr. Harris walks in, washes her hands and puts on medical gloves.  
“Okay, let’s see.” Dr. Harris gently spreads Dean’s lips of the vulva wide open, and is surprised at the red pussy and the trickle of slick. She touches the small lips around her entrance gently, not even try to enter. And then she gently rubs Dean’s clitoris in small circles and horizontal rubs. To check if Dean can achieve orgasm. Dean feels great like in heaven.

In less than one minute, Dean orgasmed so strong and so long it lasts for almost for 2 minutes. And the orgasm was just too intense, Dean fainted on the examine chair. She also squirted all over Dr. Harris’s pretty face.  
And Dr. Harris stopped. Stunned for a moment just like that.  
“Oh My God! I’ve never seen any orgasm as intense like this. Dean, you can put your pants on now.”  
“Dean?” Dean’s pussy still convulses, but she’s unconscious.

After a few minutes, Dean wakes up from the examine chair. And the nurse told her to put the pants on and go to the room to wait for Dr. Harris.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Sam and Dean are both in the room. Dean’s embarrassed about the fact she just orgasmed in the clinic, and squirted all over the doctor’s face. And worst of all, it’s so far the best orgasm in her life.  
“Okay, I noticed that Dean’s 26 and still a virgin. Her hymen is intact. And I also tested her sexual sensibility. It’s good. Even more sensitive than average. Okay, I think Dean’s got a rare syndrome called “Slutty Nun Fever”. It’s very rare nowadays, but back to 18th century, many women got this symptom due to extreme asceticism. It happens on sexually active young nuns or widows who can’t gain any sexual relief, usually happens in the young age of late 20s, their pussy become itchy and burn, even get serious inflammations.”  
“You mean my pussy rots because I’m not having any sex?”  
“You can say so. Your body is protesting. Craving for intercourses.”  
“So how do I cure this?” Dean wonders.  
“No medical cures. You must have lots of sex to get over with the fever. So if you guys are religious… it would be really tricky to solve the problem.” Dr. Harris shows worried looks.  
“We’re not especially religious, we are just not ready for this.” Sam interrupts.  
“That’s great. Dean needs lots of penetrative sex and lots of orgasms, and she need semen inside of her. Her vagina will absorb the sperms and know now it’s ok, and the fever will be over in a couple of hours. ”  
“That sounds really kinky.” Dean embarrassed.  
“Yeah, maybe a little, but it’s only way to cure this disease. And I’ll prescribe some birth control pills for you, in case you don’t want to get pregnant, okay?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Sam and Dean both dumbfounded. 

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Dean’s wearing the sexy pearl chain panty she secretly bought with the cotton bras and panties. She just love the pearl thing.  
Dean sits back on the bed, legs wide open like a whore, and she wears nothing but the pearl chain panty.  
Sam can see her angry red clit and wet pink entrance. Slick trickles down from the pink hole.  
Sam gently kisses Dean for a few minutes, then downward to Dean’s F cup huge tits. He holds the tits hand full and plays with one pink perky nipple with thumb and index finger of his left hand, and sucks Dean’s the other nipple hard. Sam’s talented right hand wonders to Dean’s lady parts. He rubs Dean’s clit with pearl chain for a few times, and pulled it aside. Sam spreads Dean’s virginal lips wide open with his thumb and pinky, and nudges 2 fingers slowly in and out of Dean’s slutty hole, fucks into it gently. His palm hill rubs Dean’s clit at the mean time. Dean’s hymen is not yet broken, Dean’s pussy is just way too tight.  
The pleasure builds and builds, not longer for 3 minutes, the strong pleasure hits Dean like lightening. The same squirting is happening, Dean’s orgasm lasts even longer, she tries to not scream out Sam’s name, but she failed.  
“Saaaaaammmm!”  
She gets her second time clitoral orgasm in a day. But luckily, she doesn’t faint this time and gets to enjoy every second of it. 

“Shit! That’s too sexy. You’re driving me crazy, Dean!” Sam looks like his bulge is gonna explode, he takes off his jeans and boxers at the same time. The 10 inch long, thick as baseball bat monster cock sprung out.  
“Gosh…Sammy, you are proportional!” Dean’s craving for that monster cock to ruin her tight hole.  
“Are you sure about this, Dean?” Sam looks worried. He’s not sure if Dean’s tinny virgin hole can swallow his long, thick cock all in.  
“Just shut up and fuck me, Samantha!” Dean says desperately. Like if Sam doesn’t fuck her right now, she’ll die.  
Sam pulls Dean’s legs wider and let Dean herself hold the legs one ankle by one hand, Sam doesn’t take off Dean’s sexy lace panty, which is designed open in the crotch area. To be easy to get fucked.

He just pulled the pearl aside a bit and nudges the fat cock tip in, and broke Dean’s hymen in one try (Come on, it’s almost as thick as a baseball bat, the thick side!), and gently nudges his miles long cock inch by inch into the tight virgin hole, it takes forever but finally bottoms out.  
“Dean, You ok? Hurts?” Sam looks caring and concerned.  
“No. I thought it would hurt like hell considering your size but no. I feel great. Must because it’s the orgasm before or something. Just move already!” Dean looks like in heaven, just feel her brother’s huge cock inside her, makes her almost reach another orgasm.  
“Let me know if it hurts, ok?” Sam starts to fuck into Dean gently, with his long, fat, hard dick, it’s easy to hit the sweet, deep spot. He can see Dean’s pussy swallowing him obscenely like a pair of full lips. Just like Dean’s sinful lips. Sam mind notes that must let Dean suck him off next time.

Sam’s cock is inhumanly huge but beautiful like art, pink thick length full 10 inch, the cock head is large and it feels like heaven every time Sam pulls all the way out and fucks back in. Dean can feel every inch of it.

Sam’s cock side is rubbed by the pearl chain and the lace. The delicious stimulation drives him crazy. He doesn’t want to come too fast, so he pulled out again, and before he takes off Dean’s sexy lace panty, he pulls the flexible pearl chain a few time and the rebound spanks Dean’s poor red pussy hole and clit. Dean cries out of the pleasure pain. 

Finally, Sam takes off the panty and quickly pull Dean’s legs wide aside, to Dean’s now small, feminine hands. Sam lines up and fucks his 10 inch monster cock right back into her pussy, ruthlessly, balls deep and the whole motel can hears that obscene squelching sound. 

Sam’s hands and tongue are playing with Dean’s nipples which are red and wet from the abuse. Sam can see milk spurting out when he pinches them. Dean’s not pregnant, so must be the hormone disorders caused by this “Slutty nun fever”. He licks the milk and sucks the nipple hard, after every time he pinches them. 

“Shit, shit, Shit!” Dean’s coming again.  
Sam feels the pussy sucking his cock hungrily, he moves a hand to Dean’s vulva and rubs his knuckles at Dean’s now too sensitive, poor red clit.  
Dean’s tight pussy is sucking Sam’s cock like crazy cattle milk sucking machine, it feels way too good, Sam almost loses it. But Sam’s apparently a sex god, he manages to keep hard and fucks into Dean brutally for more than an hour. Dean’s got this continuous orgasm which he read from internet. 

She’s going to keep her incredibly strong orgasming, until Sam stops and will make her exhausted or even fainted. Each orgasm carries a certain level of sexual excitement, but with continuous orgasm, all Sam needs to do is just keep pumping into her… harder… and faster for as long as he can. What will happen is the orgasm will just carry on and never stop, only get even more intense from multi-orgasms. 

“Don’t stop! Sammmmmmy…..!” She tries so hard to speak while having the intense orgasm.  
“I won’t last! Dean!”  
“No, you just… keep fucking me, please…hold back for a few more minutes…! AHHHHH!” Dean feels a stronger orgasm is hitting her. She doesn’t know the orgasm can be even stronger. She’s squirting right now. She’s enjoying the triple orgasms. Clitoral orgasm, G-spot orgasm and squirting orgasm at the same time!

Dean fainted after hour long of intense multi-orgasms, and Sam comes in her hot, tight channel immediately. He never gets orgasm intense like this, it’s like he’s pumping his spunk into her forever. He finally pulls out after he gets soft. And he looks at the pussy he just creampied. When Dean woke up slowly, she can see Sam uses his thumb and index finger spreads her totally fucked out, red swollen, slutty pussy, and fucks his semen back into her pussy with a large tip vibrator. THAT large vibrator which secured to the sexy leather underwear, they saw in the lingerie store.  
“You stole it, Sammy.”  
“Yeah, the leather underwear and vibrators, the whole set, for you.” Sam french kisses his now female brother intensely, uses tongue and everything. Sam switches it to the highest level of the vibration.  
“Ahhhh… don’t stop! Sammy!” Dean sees stars again.


End file.
